


The Prince And The Knight

by KittyKatBella



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: Krupp/Edith is only mentioned, M/M, The boys are 16 in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatBella/pseuds/KittyKatBella
Summary: George finally gets permission from the drama teacher to write his own play for the club to perform.





	The Prince And The Knight

“HAROLD! Harold, guess what!”

“Woah!” Harold blinked in shock as George grabbed onto his shoulders, grinning. Clubs had just let out for the day, and Harold had been sitting outside the drama club waiting for his boyfriend. “Uh- what’s up, George?”

“I’m writing a play for the club to perform!” George beamed, bouncing on his feet.

“Wha- Ms. Directed said yes?” Harold grinned back, standing up and setting his hands on George’s arms.

“Yeah! We’re gonna perform one of  _ my stories!  _ I just have to write it, but I already have an idea for it…” George continued to talk quickly as they joined hands and made their way to their lockers. Harold nodded along, listening as he described his plans for the play. Harold smiled softly and leaned against his locker when they reached him, watching George ramble on as he unlocked his own locker.

“-and then once he convinces the witch to help him, he- what are you staring at?”

“You,” Harold responded, pulling George down by his tie to kiss him. “You’re cute.” George blushed and grinned, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

“Heh- thanks.” He retaliated by poking Harold’s stomach before swinging his backpack onto his arm. Harold stuck his tongue out and grabbed his stuff from his locker.

“I like it, though! So good. And if you need anyone to paint the backdrops, you know where to find me.” He bowed playfully. George laughed and took his hand when they began to leave.

“Thanks. I’m excited for this.”

“You’re like… the gay Shakespeare!” Harold grinned.

“Shakespeare was gay.”

“ _ Shakespeare was gay?! _ ”

* * *

 

Harold sat back and wiped at his forehead, looking over his work. Him and a few others from the art club were painting the sets for the upcoming play. The theater kids were running around and practicing behind them, so they were left pretty much alone.

“So Harold, has George told you anything about the play yet?” One of the other art kids asked.

“No. He says he wants it to be a surprise,” Harold replied. He stuck his tongue out, tapping his chin in thought as he looked at the set he was doing. “He’s not even practicing with me.”

“Ooooh I wonder what that means.” One of the girls giggled.

“Maybe it’s a romantic grand gesture hidden as a play!”

Harold rolled his eyes and rinsed his paint brush. “I wouldn’t put it past George to do that.” He yelped and jumped when a hand from behind suddenly grabbed his shoulder.

“Sorry!” George smiled sheepishly. “Harold, I need your help to practice the kiss scene, Michael’s home sick and everyone else is busy-”

“So there’s a kiss scene?” Harold smiled, sitting back. George paused and groaned, dragging a hand down the side of his face.

“I forgot I wasn’t telling you! Alright, yes, there’s a kiss scene, and I’ve never done a stage kiss before so I need someone to practice with.” He pulled Harold to his feet, dragging him off away from the art area. The other artists cheered and whistled playfully, making Harold roll his eyes.

“What’s a stage kiss?” He asked when they stopped.

“Basically you put your hand up to hide your faces, and you kiss the thumb instead of the other person,” George explained. Harold nodded and waited as George got ready. “Ok, I say my lines, Michael says his, yadda yadda, and then we kiss-” He set the script down and turned to Harold. “Ugh, you’re so much shorter than Michael. Ok, it’s just for practice-”

“Anytime now, Prince Charming,” Harold teased.

“No, you’re Prince Charming.”

“...am I?”

“...SHIT, I did it again!”

“Language, George!” The teacher called from across the room.

“Sorry, Ms. Directed!” George winced and sighed. “Ok, let’s do this. Lines, lines, I hold your face, and-”

Harold leaned forward at the last second to kiss George instead of his thumb, making the boy’s face turn red. “ _ Harooold! _ ” George whined, pouting. “Come on, this is serious.”

Harold giggled. “Sorry. I just had to do it once. Ok, ok I’m good now. Let’s go.” George rolled his eyes and tried the kiss again.

* * *

 

George paced backstage nervously, tugging at his hair in absence of his tie. He was fully dressed in costume, and everyone else was running around finishing getting ready. George kept going over his lines in-between worry that crept into his thoughts. What if everyone hated it? What if he messed up? What if something went wrong-?

“George, have you snacked yet?” Harold asked, holding out half an orange. “It’s almost showtime.”

“I can’t eat.” George bit his lip, finally stopping. “I’m fine, I’m not hungry anyways-”

“Eat the orange, George.” Harold shoved the fruit into the other boy’s hand and guided him to sit down. George sighed and ate one of the piece.

“Yo, we need a water,” one of the theater kids came over. Harold pulled a water bottle out from nowhere and handed it over. The boy ruffled his hair before he left. “Thanks Mom.”

“No problem!” Harold called after him. He sat next to George, rubbing his arm. “Dude, it’s gonna be awesome. I don’t even know anything about it, but anything you write is awesome.”

George smiled softly and finished the orange. “Thanks, man.”

“Oh, hey, come see who’s here!” Harold grinned and pulled George along. They peeked out of the curtains, scanning the audience. Harold pointed out two adults, one heavily pregnant. “Look, see!”

“Krupp?” George’s jaw dropped. “He actually showed up?”

“I think Edith made him.” Harold snickered. Their old principal definitely didn't look happy to be there- then again, he never looked happy. George laughed and smiled.

“You should go sit,” he told Harold, kissing his forehead. “It's showtime.”

“Break a leg!” Harold told him before hurrying down to the seats and sitting with his mom and sister. Soon, the lights dimmed and a hush fell over the theater. The narrator walked out on stage, cleared his throat, and began.

Harold watched in awe as the play commenced. It was even better than he had imagined. It followed the story of a knight and a prince, the latter of which had gotten kidnapped before the knight had the chance to propose. The knight then had to go on an epic quest to save him, before it was too late.

Harold sat forward in his seat, watching with half-lidded eyes and a lovesick smile as George was on stage, performing his part as though he wasn't acting at all. Harold nearly believed George was a knight, and he was the prince he had to rescue. This brought George’s story to life like never before. He got lost in the speeches and the romance, the action and the suspense, everything- George had done a great job.

When the play ended with a final speech to the prince, about his  _ beautiful blond hair  _ and  _ perfectly mismatched eyes _ , and the proposal everyone had been waiting for (and the “Yes” everyone had been hoping to hear), and a great swell of music as the knight and the prince kissed deeply to end the play, Harold knew exactly why George wanted it to be a surprise:

_ It was about them. _

Harold could hardly wait for the curtains to close after the bows before he jumped out of his seat and ran on stage. George yelped and laughed when Harold flung himself at him and wrapped his arms around his neck, and he grinned as Harold left kisses all over his face.

“Of course you'd pull something like that!” Harold laughed.

“So you liked it?”

“Of course I liked it.” Harold smiled and softly kissed George on the lips. “ _ Perfectly mismatched eyes.  _ You're so sappy.”

“You made me this way.”

“I know.” Harold grinned and lifted George up bridal-style to carry him towards the changing rooms. “Now let me be a prince and carry you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
